


The Infinity Force

by AtlasTheWise



Series: The Change [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasTheWise/pseuds/AtlasTheWise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Another Peridot makes an appearance at the Kindergarten puzzling the Crystal Gems. Why was she there? What was she looking for? Where did she come from? Soon these questions would lead them to working with a new yet familiar friends and an epic quest of a lifetime to save the world. However, can they all learn to trust each other? Follow Steven and his friends on his adventure of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infinity Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first work for AO3! I hope you really enjoy this story I whipped up one day. As you may know if you checked already I'm coming from Fanfiction.net which some have refer to as "The Pit". Thankfully I'm not a fellow pit dweller so you don't have to worry about me. Now what bought me here?
> 
> I'll put it in simple words: I'm doing a little cross posting. Why you may asked? Why to do a little experiment. If my time on Fanfiction has taught me anything is that the internet can sometimes make you feel underrated. I work my heart and thought out on the stories I publish and what do I get? Barely any worthwhile reviews for it. I feel like I was meant to be an underdog on that site. Some time after that I discovered this site and it peaked my interest. All I did was made an account and that was the end of that. No works were published till at least now.
> 
> Now here is what I'm planning: I'm doing a simple comparison test. I'm just going to see how much recognition this story gets compared to how I'm doing on Fanfiction.net. Hopefully the differences are vastly not the same. If it proves more successful on here than on Fanfiction I might as well choose to this site to update the story first and then Fanfiction. So this is pretty much a 'build and expand' tactic I'm losing. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Finally I hope you enjoy it. I apologize if I took up much time. See you near the end!
> 
> *Note: The title so far is a work in progress and is subject to change to a more suiting and finalized version once the title has been determined.

We're listening in on a quiet night in the town of Beach City. The stars and moon are out and shining. Casting, drowning away the darkness. Everyone was fast asleep at home and everything was so peaceful. Only the sounds of the ocean crashing onto land can be heard. Even well known Steven Universe was fast asleep, all tuckered out after the last mission with the Crystal Gems. However, there is all but one individual who's not resting. A certain triangle haired individual to be in fact scurrying around like a little lab rat.

Without warning, the warp pad activated. This woke Steven who immediately began rubbing his eyelids. Soon after he saw the activated warp pad.

“What the-” Peridot, on a tight schedule, had no time to talk and was teleported away to an unknown destination “Peridot?!” Steven followeded with a limited amount of time before the warp pad closed. Thankfully he does reach it.

On the other side of things, Peridot let out a huge sigh of relief. She considered was safe... which lasted about 1 second before Steven dropped himself on her.

“Steven?! What are you doing?!”

“What I'm doing?! What are you doing?! Where are-” Steven froze for a moment. He realized where he was just on one glance: The Kindergarten.

“Why are we at the Kindergarten?” Steven already coming out with questions. “I can explain. Just get off me.” Steven followed it and Peridot got up. She cleared her throat, “Before we left earlier here a few hours ago, I noticed something strange. A small beam of light from a far away distance. It obviously wasn't lightning since the skies were still clear minus the fact that the entire ecosystem is devoid of life along with the landscape creating the fog. I could have told the other gems and you but I thought it would be safer to do it alone. Besides it's just a beam of light. What's the worse that can hap-” BOOM. A loud noise was created. Steven and Peridot ran to the entrance of the control room. “What was that?!” Peridot shouted in panic. “I don't know but let's find out.” Steven jumped into the tunnel and began sliding down. Peridot followed suit. Upon reaching the control room they look to see a mysterious figure within the hexagonal structure all clad with what appears to be chrome and slick body enhancements added to that a visor. The mysterious figure opened her data log with the use of her left fingers and strangely began speaking as she is writing it down.

“Log Entry: Kindergarten. It appears upon further observation that the control room has sustained heavy damage. The main control room power appears smashed. Likely secondary power source powering the room with adequate performance. It also appears the Homeworld's gem experiments have found their way out. On the bright side the Crystal Gems have likely taken care of them now. On the down side, however, they could be as of right now terrorizing neighboring towns on the Eastern seaboard. No matter, that is their problem which I hope to see resolved without disaster. As for what remains of the Prime Kindergarten, let's say it's... structurally sound. That is all the input I can give on this report. Other than that everything seems perfectly clear. Field operative Peridot out.” Turning around, however, resulted in her discovering the area wasn't entirely secured as thought previously. The chrome Peridot bought up her data log again.

“Update on latest entry on Kindergarten. Situation appears not secured as I originally planned and hoped.” She logs out gaining back her fingers. She quietly and slowly approached the now shaking Peridot. Not looking so good for her.

“Are you a Peridot?”

“Yes! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry for insulting Yellow Diamond! I plead to you! Have mercy on me! I promise I'll never do it again! It was a mistake! It was insubordination! It was an error! Don't blast me to oblivion!” The chrome Peridot was puzzled by this. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh. You mean you're not- never mind.” Peridot picked herself up from there. “Okay...” The chrome Peridot responded still weird out. Considering the green triangular haired gem a dead end, The Peridot moved onto Steven. 

“Are you Steven Universe?” Steven nodded his head slowly. “All I can give you is that I wish you a good progress and a heartfelt farewell. Now if you don't mind-” Interrupting her mid sentence was a giant rocket fist and spear which struck the walls. It was them. “Crud.” She thought.

“I know you have Steven and Peridot with you! Identify yourself!” Garnet ordered. The chrome Peridot simply snickered. “I love to have a chat with you Crystal Gems but I think I have to-” She clinked her boots three times until it is revealed to be rocket boots. “DASH!” She zoomed out of the room thinking she has gotten away with it. Again, she was wrong for she didn't bother to calculate an Amethyst into the equation. She felt something wrapped and latched onto her legs. The Peridot takes a quick look back.

“Not going anywhere with us!” Amethyst stated. She was stunned and followed by saying, “Get off me this instance you Quartz!” The Peridot cried out now outside. “If I were you Perydactl, I better keep your eyes on the road at all times.”

“What are you-” She immediately refocused on her flying but was now nearly almost close into crashing into one of the cliffs. She screamed and immediately began an upwards turn. “Malfunction. Malfunction.” The wrist communicator said. “Oh come on!” The chrome Peridot screamed in frustration. As predicted the flight path was lost and they lost control. They kept going left and right and left and right as if they were projectiles launched by a slingshot excluding the trail of smoke. Upon its appearance the flying Peridot and Amethyst finally came crashing down hard onto the surface. The now grounded Peridot let out a painful groan.

“She's down! Let's get her!” Hearing this the now panicking targeted Peridot found the strength to get up and use whatever was left of her stamina to make a dash out of Amethyst's sight and hopefully the others as well.

“Need to call back!” The field operative tapped on her wrist communicator. A screen then popped up showing a very familiar gem.

“Peridot what is it this time?”

“Jasper! I need transport and backup now!”

“Why?” Jasper sipped on the drink she had. “What could possibly warrant a-” The panic field operative presented her case via the sight of the Crystal Gems hunting her down. Jasper, in a typical comedic manner, spat out her drink and said, “Bring in your Plug Robonoids for support then!”

“What?! That's just wasteful! They're more effective from supportive range-”

“Do it and then I'll teleport you out of there! We can't risk comprising the mission. Do it quick!” Jasper barked. Peridot resigned to it. With her communicator again she bought up a selection screen on a variety of Plug Robonoids. “Flames, too messy. Rockets, too much collateral. Aha!” She finally made her choice best suited for the situation. From her wrist popped out a mini robot that soon evolved into the so called Plug Robonoids the gems have faced before. Landing in front of the others, the Crystal Gems came to a complete halt.

“A Robonoid? Please! You gonna have to do better than tha-” The Robonoid's laser barrel popped out. “Me and my big mouth...” Amethyst retracted with eyes in shock. The barrel fired a laser ball and everyone swiftly jumped out of harm's way. Now it was the Crystal Gem's turn.

“Guys! I got this!” Steven summoned his giant shield and runs to a close enough distance to the giant robot whilst deflecting its' attack and still making sure to stay safe. “Now! While it's distracted!” Garnet yelled. The three gems cried their battle cry as they came straight down like an arrow blowing the entire Robonoid to oblivion and whatever gunk it was made of.

“Whew! Now to stop-”

“Me?!” The field operative Peridot interrupted Steven. “So close yet so far. See you later Crystal Gems.” As a means of a final insult or rather petty insult she pulled on her eyelid and taunted them as Steven did with his Peridot. The same beam that bought her here in a second teleported her back to once she came.

“Man, we almost had her.” Amethyst complained. “Don't worry. We'll catch her next time.” Garnet assured. “Who was that though? She's like Peridot but way different.” Steven noted. “I also like to add why she looked like me, what's with the slick fancy body enhances, and why she hadn't try to eliminate me? Also adding to that is WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?” Peridot joining in with a bunch of lengthy questions and eventual outburst at the end.

“Good questions,” Garnet responded, “But let's go back home. Besides it's past Steven's bedtime. We'll investigate in the morning. I promise.”

“Fair point. I need some sleep anyway. Stevie needs to catch some Z's”

“What are 'Z's?” Peridot asked like her typical self. “Homegirl, you still got a lot to learn.” Amethyst pointed out. They all left for home but now with the knowledge that they now have a new threat on the horizon. However, they aren't worried. They know they're going to be fine in the end. At least, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for choosing to read this! Hopefully you enjoyed this. Don't forget to leave a comment and feedback and whatever is used on this website. Again, still new to the site. Oh also don't forget to check out some of my other works on my Fanfiction account. If you can leave a nice comment or review on one of the stories. I'll update you on how this little test ends in the next chapter.


End file.
